


My Name is Max

by MarkB



Category: X-Men
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, OCC - Freeform, Personaje original - Freeform, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkB/pseuds/MarkB
Summary: Max Xavier, telépata y genio de 7 años, intenta hacer que su papá se sienta mejor trayendo a su padre y a su tía Raven a casa.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Sean, Alex, Hank

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Name is Max](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457585) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



> La historia no me pertenece, solo es una traducción.
> 
> También está disponible en mi cuenta de wattpad, pueden ir a visitarla. Se encuentra el link en mi biografía.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y que dejen sus kudos y comentarios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente espero que les guste. Solo es una traducción, pero le puse mucho esfuerzo. Por supuesto, habrá algún que otro error, probablemente muchos(?. Si los notas, házmelo saber en los comentarios.
> 
> en fin. ¡Disfruten!

Es muy tarde por la noche y está medio dormido cuando Sean entra a ver al profesor. Entonces, la pregunta lo sorprende, a pesar de que han estado esperando algo así durante al menos los últimos años.

"¿Conocías a mi padre Erik Lehnsherr?"

_Erik empujando a Sean fuera del satélite. "Te voy a ayudar". Un grito. Una caída. Un vuelo. Una risa._

_Erik frente a Charles en el estudio, a altas horas de la noche. Un juego de ajedrez. Sus voces bajas. Intimidad._

_Erik golpeando su cuerpo sobre Charles mientras el X-Jet rueda en el aire. Crujido de metal. Rotar. Un choque._

_Erik, sosteniendo a Charles en sus brazos. "Te quiero de mi lado". Arena. Sangre. Azufre._

Ni siquiera es consciente de la miríada de pensamientos y recuerdos que revolotean por su mente mientras mira al niño en la cama. Max ha acurrucado su cuerpo alrededor del profesor y está acariciando el cabello de su papá, imitando el toque reconfortante que recuerda de los tiempos en que él estaba enfermo en la cama.

"Puedo ver su rostro en tu cabeza". Max mira a Sean, sus brillantes ojos azules se parecen a los de Charles. "Se ha ido".

Sean suspira, se sienta en el borde de la cama y despeina el cabello corto y castaño de Max. "Creo que esta es una conversación que deberías tener con tu papá cuando se sienta mejor".

Comprueba la vía intravenosa del profesor y le toma la temperatura, ajustando ligeramente las mantas antes de tirar suavemente de Max a sus brazos. "Vamos. Deberíamos dejar que tu papá descanse para que se mejore. Te llevaré de vuelta a la cama".

Sean lleva a Max de regreso a su habitación de al lado y lo arropa bajo las sábanas. Está a punto de irse cuando siente que la mano de Max se desliza sobre la suya, tirando de él hacia la cama. "¿Me hablarás de mi padre?"

_Tu padre es un apasionado. Feroz. Valiente._

_Tu padre está enojado. Desagradecido. Dañado._

No cree que haya tomado medidas drásticas lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Max lea sus pensamientos, pero la expresión del chico no cambia y no muestra signos externos de haber escuchado las reflexiones de Sean. Refuerza sus escudos como le enseñó el profesor, y luego se cambia para sentarse junto a Max en la cama.

"Tu padre es como nosotros. Y tiene un gran control sobre el metal.

***

Es temprano en la mañana y Alex es el primero en levantarse, así que se dirige a la cocina para comenzar el desayuno. Por lo general, la Sra. Bradley se encarga de las comidas, pero esta es una buena distracción. Se ha sentido inquieto e inestable desde que el profesor sufrió este último ataque de neumonía.

Incluso con el meticuloso seguimiento y los planes de dieta de Hank, la salud de Charles nunca se ha recuperado por completo de su embarazo y el parto de Max. Alex no sabe cómo el profesor es capaz de hacer tanto; a lo largo de los años ha visto trabajar a Charles sin descanso; criar a Max, reclutar mutantes y dirigir la escuela, apoyar, entrenar y ayudar a todos a controlar y mejorar sus poderes. Ha hecho todo lo posible por dar un paso al frente y asumir más responsabilidades, pero sabe que todos todavía confían demasiado en el profesor. Se pregunta si alguna vez podrá devolverle a Charles su confianza y su amabilidad.

_"Alex ... desearía no tener que preguntarte esto pero ... se trata del bebé"._

_Están en el estudio y Charles rueda alrededor de su escritorio hasta que está al lado de Alex sentado en el sofá. Está muy cerca de su fecha de parto ahora, su chaqueta de punto estirada sobre su estómago._

_"Profesor, sabe que haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarlo"._

_Charles se frota la sien y suspira. "Sabemos que este embarazo es de alto riesgo y hay muchas posibilidades de que no lo consiga". Levanta una mano para detener a Alex antes de que pueda interrumpir. "Quiero que tú y Hank sean los tutores del bebé si me pasa algo"._

_"Bueno, Hank sí, ¿pero yo? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, me sentiría honrado pero con mi pasado y mis problemas de control ..."_

_Charles sonríe; cálido, reconfortante. "Te he visto crecer mucho en los últimos 7 meses, Alex. Eres un joven apasionado, leal y dedicado. Tengo fe en ti para tomar las decisiones correctas para mi hijo si no estoy presente para criarlo". Su sonrisa vacila levemente y Alex piensa que haría casi cualquier cosa en el mundo para mejorar las cosas para su mentor y amigo. "Erik ha dejado en claro que no tiene ningún interés en nuestro hijo. Él y Raven están viviendo vidas y tomando decisiones que no puedo tolerar ni apoyar. No quiero Max crezca con que la violencia es la única manera, y que tienen guerra con humanos para hacer un mundo seguro para los mutantes. Confío en ti y en Hank para que le enseñen la importancia de la comprensión y la compasión "._

_Alex tiene que reprimir la ira que todavía se arremolina debajo de la superficie cada vez que piensa en Er-Magneto y ese día en la playa. El hecho de que elija no tener nada que ver con Charles y el bebé simplemente enfurece más a Alex; hay días en los que no quiere nada más que disparar una ráfaga de plasma a su cara engreída y con casco. Refrena sus pensamientos y asiente con la cabeza. "Juro que si pasa algo, Hank y yo criaremos al bebé y lo amaremos. Lo protegeremos con nuestras vidas"._

_"Gracias Alex". Charles se ve un poco más liviano y Alex prácticamente puede ver cómo se levanta el peso de los hombros del profesor. El sonríe._

Vuelve de sus recuerdos cuando escucha el sonido de pies descalzos arrastrándolos por el suelo de la cocina; Max está en su pijama de rayas azules mientras se frota los ojos. "Oye amigo, ¿quieres panqueques?"

El niño de 7 años le sonríe. "¿Los hiciste con chispas de chocolate?"

Alex se ríe y lo abraza con un brazo. "Para ti Max, siempre".

***

Hank está en el laboratorio, mirando los gráficos del profesor cuando Max entra. El chico es un visitante frecuente, ya brillante y muy parecido a Charles, con una curiosidad y una afinidad naturales por todo lo relacionado con la ciencia. Ama a todos sus tíos, por supuesto, pero es Hank con quien más se relaciona.

"Hola Max, ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy?"

"¿Cuándo va a mejorar papá?"

_"¡Se está desangrando!"_

_"¡Maldita sea Charles, tienes que esperar!"_

_"¡Detienes la hemorragia y estabilizaré su presión arterial!"_

_"¡Dios, lo estamos perdiendo!"_

Desearía tener una respuesta para Max; todos están más que un poco preocupados por el profesor. Hank recuerda el parto: fue una experiencia desgarradora para todos los involucrados e incluso con un obstetra a mano, casi habían perdido a Charles. Sabían que habría riesgos para la salud de el profesor a largo plazo por llevar al bebé a término, pero no había forma de predecir los efectos secundarios que se derivarían de una mutación previamente desconocida.

"Está mejorando cada día, Max. Necesita descanso y líquidos, le he dado medicamentos para ayudarlo a combatir la neumonía. El profesor probablemente estará despierto más a menudo durante los próximos días ".

Hank observa cómo el niño se sube a un taburete, poniéndolo casi a la altura de los ojos del hombre mayor. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Max le recuerda mucho a Erik, y cómo se parece cada día más a su padre.

Max se inclina hacia delante y le susurra al oído a Hank. "He estado escuchando los pensamientos de papá".

No le sorprende; las drogas en el sistema de Charles fueron diseñadas para noquearlo durante unos días para que pueda descansar y recuperarse adecuadamente. Su mente relativamente libre debe sentirse un poco abrumadora para un joven telépata que todavía está aprendiendo sus poderes. "Eso es lo esperado. Tu papá está enfermo y profundamente dormido. Está destinado a proyectarse en esas circunstancias ".

Los ojos que lo miran son grandes, de un azul cerúleo como el océano y muy tristes... que recuerdan la mirada a menudo demasiado cansada del profesor en los días posteriores a Cuba. Todavía es algo raro en estos días ver el viejo brillo travieso en los ojos de Charles; Max y los otros niños fueron los únicos capaces de traer una sonrisa genuina y verdaderamente despreocupada a su rostro.

"Hank, está filtrando sentimientos. Está muy triste y solo, a pesar de que está feliz de tenernos a mí y a todos aquí, él llama en su cabeza, una y otra vez, por Erik y Raven. Sus sentimientos no tienen sentido. Porque hay mucho amor, y los extraña muchísimo, pero también está enojado y muy, muy herido ". Max se acerca para abrazar a Hank con fuerza. "Sobre todo, quiere volver a verlos. Sigue llamándolos para que regresen a casa ".

Hace que a Hank se le rompa el corazón tanto por el profesor como por el niño frente a él que solo quiere mejorar las cosas. "Las relaciones de tu papá con Erik y Raven son complicadas, por eso estás sintiendo emociones que no tienen mucho sentido para ti. Me temo que la situación no es algo que podamos cambiar fácilmente ".

Levanta a Max del taburete y le da una palmada en la cabeza. "Deberías subir las escaleras y ver si la señora Bradley todavía tiene alguna de esas galletas que hizo ayer. Y no te preocupe demasiado. Prometo que el profesor se levantará muy pronto y luego las cosas volverán a la normalidad ".

***

Max puede escuchar los pensamientos de Hank mientras sale del laboratorio hacia las escaleras.

_"Desearía poder ayudar. Ha pasado tanto tiempo... todavía los extraño. No sé dónde están. Podría encontrarlos... Cerebro... El profesor no querría... "_

Piensa en todas las cosas que ha visto y oído desde el interior de la cabeza de todos. No todos tienen sentido para él, pero sabe lo suficiente como para juntar algunas de las piezas. Erik es su otro padre; Papá ha hablado de él antes y sabe que también es un mutante. Que es muy fuerte e inteligente y que puede mover metal.

No sabe por qué su padre y su tía Raven ya no viven en la mansión; sólo que sucedió algo grande, se fueron y nunca regresaron. Pero realmente no le importa, solo le interesa hacer que papá se sienta mejor. Si papá realmente los extraña y quiere que vuelvan a casa. Entonces Max los traerá a casa.

Empuja el código especial hacia el ascensor y se dirige hacia Cerebro.


	2. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max se acerca a su tía Raven.

Más tarde, se preguntará si es el destino o la ironía que esté tomando su primera taza de té en mucho tiempo, cuando siente el toque ligero como una pluma de alguien dentro de su mente.

Es una sensación extraña; cálida y suave como un día soleado pero un poco salvaje y descontrolado. Es alarmante tener un telépata revolviendo su cabeza, y no porque sienta una amenaza o malicia en particular, más bien le recuerda un poco a...

 _"¿Quien eres ?"_ piensa en la presencia de su cabeza. Se necesita un momento para recordar cómo concentrarse para proyectar los pensamientos con claridad.

La voz que vuelve es joven, ligeramente acentuada y sin aliento por el asombro y la emoción. _"¡Lo hice! ¡No puedo creer que te encontré! "_

 _"¿Te conozco?"_ Su respuesta es más afilada de lo que pretendía. El intruso hace una mueca de dolor y una ligera vacilación antes de que haya una respuesta.

_"Mi nombre es Max. Y tú eres mi tía Raven "._

Se pone de pie y camina desde la mesa de la cocina hasta la ventana abierta, escuchando, pero sin entender realmente las palabras. _"No conozco a nadie llamado Max y no soy la tía de nadie. Diste con la persona equivocada"._

_"Sé que eres mi tía Raven. Tu mente es como la recuerda papá. Así fue como te encontré "._

Le tiembla la mano y el té se derrama por el borde de la taza mientras se inclina abruptamente contra el mostrador para apoyarse. Ella mira el patrón de flores alrededor del borde de porcelana mientras lo deja suavemente, y luego lentamente toma una respiración profunda. _"¿Quién es tu papá, Max? ¿Dónde estas?"_

el intruso parece dudoso y confundido antes de responder, _"Mi papá es... papá. Su nombre es Charles, aunque los demás lo llaman Profesor. Y estoy en casa "._

Ella tiene un sobrino. Charles tiene un hijo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no lo sabía? ¿Por qué la busca ahora? _¿Dónde está Charles?_

La voz le responde: _"Papá está muy enfermo y puedo escucharlo llamándote en su cabeza cuando está durmiendo. Te extraña mucho. ¿Vendrás a casa y lo verás?_

Está abrumada por una ráfaga de emociones encontradas. Anhelo de ver a Charles. Culpabilidad por no saber que tiene un hijo. Tristeza porque su relación se ha vuelto tan tensa. Todavía está enojado con Charles por retenerla, por su falta de voluntad para entender lo que ella necesitaba.

" _¿Charles está bien? Si está enfermo, necesita un médico, no yo "._

_"Hank está cuidando a papá. Ya ha estado enfermo antes, pero esta vez es peor. ¿No quieres venir a verlo? Sigue llamándote y a Erik "._

Suspira, luego se da la vuelta y vuelve a sentarse a la mesa. _"Si Charles nos echa de menos, se habría puesto en contacto con nosotros él mismo, Max. No creo que realmente quiera que vayamos "._

Hay silencio. Y luego le asaltan un montón de recuerdos y emociones a la vez.

_Ruido en la cocina. No es su madre. Niña. Hermosa. Azul. Asombrosa. Alegría. No más soledad._

_Correr. Reír. Raven afuera bajo el sol. Amor._

_Descansando en el sofá. Leyendo. Raven cerca. Seguridad. A salvo. Amor. Protegido._

_Raven en la cocina. Herir. Desconcertado. Hermosa. Amor._

Las imágenes se detienen tan rápido como comienzan, y le toma unos momentos darse cuenta de que su rostro está mojado por las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas. La voz de Max suena tímida y penosa en su cabeza cuando dice _"Lo siento. Papá dice que a veces presiono demasiado y rápido. Tía Raven, sé que te extraña. ¿Podrías volver a casa, por favor?_

Toma otra respiración profunda y temblorosa para calmarse antes de enviar su respuesta. _"Está bien Max. Iré tan pronto como pueda "._

Hay una explosión repentina de alegría tan brillante y afectuosa que no puede evitar reír a carcajadas. _"¡Oh, gracias tía Raven! Sé que papá se alegrará mucho de verte "._

_"Bien. Necesito hacer algunos arreglos ahora, así que deberías irte. Te veré pronto."_

_"¡Espera!"_ Un estallido de ansiedad. Anhelo. Curiosidad. _"¿También traerás a mi padre?"_

Silencio. _"No entiendo a Max. Dijiste que tu papá estaba enfermo en casa. ¿Por qué lo llevaría conmigo? "_

Nerviosismo. Impaciencia. _"No. Me refiero a mi padre, no a papá. No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado. ¿Sabes donde está el?"_

Ella cree que esta es, por mucho, la conversación más extraña y surrealista que ha tenido... y en su línea de trabajo, ha tenido muchas. _"¿Tienes un papá... y un padre? ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre, Max?_

El nombre y la imagen de un rostro sonriente flota en su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Es un rostro que conoce excepcionalmente bien, pero la mirada de amor y asombro no es algo que ella misma haya visto nunca. _"Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. ¿Está contigo? Se fueron juntos. ¿Le dirás que venga también?"_

Es bueno que esté sentada ya que sus piernas se sienten como gelatina. _"¿Cómo? Erik y Charles son hombres. ¿Cómo pueden ambos ser tus padres? ¿Quién es tu madre?_

_Charles en silla de ruedas con un vientre prominente._

_Charles en una cama inconsciente. Sangre. Gritos._

_Charles sosteniendo un bebé. "Tu nombre es Max. Te puse el nombre de tu otro padre "._

_"Por favor, tía Raven. Papá también lo extraña. ¿Puedes decirle que venga?_

Apoya la cabeza entre las manos, los codos sobre la mesa, tratando de absorber esta información.

Esto no va a salir bien. Nada bien.

_"Sí Max. Se lo diré."_


End file.
